La crise d'adolescence d'un Dragon Slayer
by Angel-Neko97
Summary: Lucy cache un secret elle est un dragon Slayer de 3ème génération. Sauf que pendant les Grand Jeux Magic, elle commence à avoir une crise d'adolescence des dragons. Ces émotions changent tout le temps, une faim constante et un comportement d'un adolescent capricieux. Comment va elle s'en sortir de cette situation? Sticy fanfic, scènes osées par la suite
1. Chapter 1 Comment ça a débuté?

Chapitre 1 Comment ça a débuté ?

* * *

Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, c'est ma première Fanfic , Gomen pour l'orthographe et la Grammaire.

* * *

Ou suis je? Pourquoi je me sens si faible? Mon corps me fait tellement mal. J'entre ouvert les yeux et la j'ai réalisé je suis aux GJM, Minerva est entrant de se battre avec moi et me torture en même temps... Maintenant je me souviens, je sens mon cœur brûler, tout mes sentiments amplifiés très mouvais signes pour des personnes comme moi ça aurait pas pu tomber pire... J'entend mes amis crier d'angoisse, je suis désoler...j'arriverai que deuxième c'est déjà quelques points et j'ai toujours préférer l'argent à l'or.D'un coup tout devient noir... Je sens ma chute et puis quatre bras chauds me tenant. Merci les amis d'être toujours avec moi.

Normal P.O.V

Tout les membres de Fairy tail était devant la chambre de l'infirmerie ou elle était transportée plutôt, la plupart était furieux par le geste de Sabertooth, Natsu a été attachées par Erza pour éviter qu'il dérange Porlysica et Wendy pendant qu'elles guérissant Lucy. L'atmosphère était tendu. L'attente devenait insupportable quand tout a coup la porte s'ouvrit et on vit Porlysica sortir de la chambre En grognent quelques jurons ,comment hait les humains.

"Alors" demanda Erza sévèrement avec des poings serrés "Elle reste faible, je dois partir maintenant, je reviendrai demain pour refaire des bandages" sans dire un mots de plus elle partit.

La TeamNatsu se précipita dans la chambre.

Natsu Pov

Enfin, on me libérer de ces cordes, je cours dans sa chambre ne faisant attention à personne. Son cœur bat régulièrement et rapidement, à côté de son lit je vois Wendy.

" Yoh Luce debout" "Lushy arrête de dormir et donne moi du poisson" cria Happy lui sautant dessus " Natsu laisse la dormir, elle a besoin de repos " dit Wendy J'ai eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Erza dit " Natsu qu'est ce que tu as pas compris " "mais" " tu oses me contredire!?" " Vraiment tête de flamme tu crains!" Dit grey " QU'EST CE QUE TU AS DIT FRIGO !" " MICRO ONDE TU AS BIEN ENTENDU" " SORTER MAINTENANT " cria Erza en sortant deux épées " aye on est amis , on est amis " on le cria en sortant de la chambre, Erza nous a suivie

En même temps du côté de Sabertooth Sting Pov

Je marchais dans les couloirs avec Rogue, Orga et Rufus quand j'entendis des cris venant du fond de couloir. Comment ces fées peuvent être aussi bruitantes! " rha ils vont la fermés oui!" " comment ces ingrates osent de déranger le repos du Grand Sting Eucliffe" dit lector avec mon sourire signature " si mes informations sont exactes ils se trouvent dans leurs compartiment médical, maintenant veuille m'excuser j'ai rendez vous avec Minerva dans moins de trente minutes." Dit Rufus faisant signé de mains et se dirigeants vers la sortie. Parfois, je hais ce type avec ces aires de noblesses et de supériorité. "Bon, Je vais les gars à plus " " hmmm" " a plus" " for dit à plus tard Orga-san" " salut" Et partit dans la direction opposer. " Rogue" " mmh" " dit Rogue, tu as pas ressenti quelques choses lors du match de la Blondie"

* * *

A Suivre Chapitre 2 Besoin d'Aide


	2. Chapter 2 Besoin d'aide

Chapitre 2 Besoin d'aide

_- Sting c'est juste une impression, ce n'est rien d'intéressant arrêté de te prendre la tête_  
_- Grr, rentrons alors j'ai la dalle_

Normal P.o.v

Plus tard dans la journée, Fairy Tail est repartit vérifier comment aller Lucy mais elle restait inconsciente. Puis, ils sont allé dans une taverne pour fêter quelques points qu'ils ont obtenu et noyer la tristesse et leur colère dans l'alcool. Ça a bien sur fini dans une bagarre et dans la destruction de la taverne par Grey et Natsu surtout.  
Sabertooth eux, ont fait un rapport de la journée des GJM. Jemma semblait satisfait, puis chacun est repartit dans leur chambre respectif. Pas de fête ni de joie.  
Quand à Lucy, elle s'est réveillée au milieu de cette nuit avec des pulsions et instincts incontrôlable.

Lucy P.o.v

Je me réveille je suis dans une chambre toute blanche, elle pue, je regarde par la fenêtre il fait noir. J'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'essaye de bouger ... Raté. Merde ou son tout le monde. Et pire, je fais quoi avec mon problème personne ne sait mon mon secret et si ils sauront, ils me pardonneront jamais surtout Natsu. Putain avec tout ces pensées j'ai eu un mal de tête de chiant. J'en ai marre de rester dans ce lit, j'ai besoin d'air et de manger un truc. Au merde, j'ai encore mal partout, satanée Minerva. Il faut que je me rendorme, demain sera une meilleur journée j'en suis persuadée.

Le lendemain, quatrième jour des GJM

Je m'ennuie, je suis éveillée depuis des heures, et ils sont toujours pas là. j'essaye de me lever... Gagner maintenant direction cafétéria. Le trajet me sembler une éternité mais ça a valu la peine leur café et leur éclaire étaient délicieux. Il y a peu de monde, il y a que moi et le duo des dragons slayer de Sabertooth et leur excède, mauvais, très mauvais, même si ils sont Cannon, beaux gosses et doivent être des good kisser... Attendez quoi!? c'est quoi ces pensées étourdies. Fichus instincts. Je reviens dans ma chambre mais j'ai encore faim c'est quoi mon problème.

Mes pensées furent interrompus par l'irruption des 2 équipes de GJM, dans ma chambre.

_- salut tout le monde!_  
_- Comment te sens tu lucy?_  
_- Bien merci Erza et les autres pour m'avoir soutenue et je suis désolé d'être arrivée que Deuxième, mais j'ai trop faim, est ce que tu peux me donner quelques choses à manger ?_  
_- Ce n'est rien, Bien sur tient_

Avec ces mots elle me tendit une fiole, qui était très probablement un mélange d'herbe médicinales

_- C'est quoi?_  
_- Ton repas pour les deux prochaines semaines_  
_- Quoi!? je bois pas ça, sa pue et sa va avoir un goût infecte, si tu peux m'apporter un steak avec la salade César sa serait géniale_  
_- arrêté de faire ta gamine et boit ou je te le fais avaler par la force._

J'ai trop envie de jouer et d'embêter Erza je sens que va être drôle.

_- Alors Essayez de me rattraper_

A ces mots je bondis de mon lit, qui causa des regards choqués aux autres membres et à Erza. Quoi qu'il en soit je sors de la chambre en courant de manière boitante. Bien sur ils m'ont suivi, en me crient des choses que j'arrivais pas à distinguer, ce qui me causa quelques ricanement. La course à durée une dizaine de minutes avant que je ne me cache dans une avenue bondée de gens. Un endroit géniale pour dissimuler son odeur. C'est là que j'ai réalisée que je porte juste une robe blanche m'arrivent mi cuisse et que j'ai des pieds nue. Cette course m'a rappelé un jeu de "chat cache-cache". Cette penser m'a fait rire pourquoi je suis une telle gamine. A ce moment, j'ai sentis que j'allais pleurer mais pourquoi? Et puis quoi encore?

_- Blondie que est ce que tu fais là? La petite fée faible s'est perdue_

Merde il me manquait plus que ça. Lucy garde ton sang froid. Part...avant que cette crise te fait encore plus d'effet . Putain qu'est ce qui le prend de me suivre. Je sens ma conscience se décoller du corps et laisser place aux instincts, pas sa pas maintenant.

_- Tu sais Blondie que c'est impoli d'ignorer les gens surtout moi._  
_- Je n'y peux rien si ..._

Je fus interrompu par des cries venant de l'arène " Lucy revient tout de suite" " Lushy" " Luce, tu es encore blessée, revient" c'est pas vrai. J'ai besoin d'aide et vite je veux pas être retrouvée. Non ne le demande pas surtout pas à lui. Trop tard le désir et l'attirance me devance reprend toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_- Ok on peut parler mais avant tu m'aide à me cacher._  
_- Non je t'aide mais j'ai le droit de te demandait 3 souhaits._  
_- Euh..._  
_- Ou ça ou je te ramène aux fées._  
_- Pff... Ok J'accepte, tu m'amène ou?_

_- Chez moi._

il attrapa mon poignet et me tira dans sa direction

_- Quoi !?_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu. Je sens mon corps chauffée et des papillons dans mon ventre.J'observe maintenant la scène comme si j'étais déconnectée de mon corps. Oh non pas ça, Fichue crise...

A suivre Chapitre 3 Possédée par ces instincts


	3. Chapter 3 Possédée par ces instincts

Chapitre 3 Possédée par ces instincts

Il me trainait déjà depuis cinq minutes puis on est arrivé devant une maison beige de trois étages.

_- C'est là que tu habites?  
- Yep, impressionnée blondie?  
- Pas loin du monde! Et NE M'APPELLE PAS BLONDIE, TOI AUSSI TU ES BLOND!_

A ces mots, il commence à se rapprocher de mon visage, puis m'embrassa avec passion puis descendit ces baisers sur mon cou, pitié ne laisse pas de suçon, ma conscience veut s'enfuirent mais mon corps au lieu de ça, lui répond en mettant mes mains dans ces cheveux.

_- tu es plus joueuse que je le pensais, Continuons dans ma chambre _murmura il à mon oreille

Il me fit un clin d'œil et m'amena ( **tira**)dans sa chambre. Je sens mes joues chauffées, oh non je rougis. Sa chambre était plus grande que je l'imaginais il y avait un bureau, une mini bar ( **wtf**), une armoire, un balcon, un petit lit sur lequel s'était t'écrit " Lector" et au milieu de la chambre un énorme lit double. Il me lâche mais avant que j'eus le temps de soupirer de soulagement, il se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma à clé. Alerte rouge! Conscience reprend le contrôle avant qu'une erreur ne soit commis.

Il revient vers moi, mon corps ne bouge pas... Il reprit possession de mes lèvres en m'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux auquel je y répondis, nos langues entraient dans une danse endiablé et cherchaient à dominer l'autre. je met mes mains derrière son cou, il commence à me caresser la cuisse . Au bout de deux minutes, on a du se séparer en manque d'air, il me sourit, me porta jusqu'à son lit, il m'allonge dedans et se met au dessus de moi et commence à me baiser le cou, il caresse mes hanches. Mes mains retracent ces lignes d'abdominaux bien dessinés. Ça lui cause quelques grognement...

Toc toc

Il ne réagit pas commence redescendre ces mains vers ma poitrine

" Sting je sais que t'ai là, sort, il faut qu'on parle, ou je casse la porte"

Je l'ai entendu murmuré " merde, attend moi princesse, je reviens dans quelques instants" il sortie de la chambre en ferment la porte.

Normal P.o.v

Sting sortie de sa chambre et fit face à son ami, son partenaire de guilde, Rogue Cheney, il le fixa en colère et furieux de l'avoir interrompu.

_- J'espère que c'est quelques chose d'important si non je donne pas chère de ta peau  
- Calme toi, c'est à propos de ton sentiment au match de Lucy Heartfilia. J'ai fait des recherche sur elle et son enfance reste très mystérieux.  
- Comment ça? fait voir_

Il observa pendant quelques minutes les documents que Rogue lui avait donné plus tôt.

_- Et alors, je ne vois rien d'intéressant, une fille bourge qui a intégrer fairy tail à 16 ans, il y'a que 8 mois vu l'inactivité pendant de 7 ans ...  
- Regarde en bas de la feuille_

" Un fait reste misterieux dans la vie de la jeune Héritière. Après la mort de Layla Heartfillia, Lucy sa fille a était portée disparu pendant 5 ans, avant d'être retrouvée à 15 ans"

_- Et alors ?  
- Pense, que pouvait faire une petite fille tout seule dans la forêt pendant 5 ans  
- J'en sais rien, maintenant désolé, je reprend mes activités avec Blondie  
- Elle est ici? Il faut que je lui parle  
- Oui et non, elle occupait.  
- Arête Sting, je lui parle 5 minutes, puis je te la laisse  
- Ok mais pas plus de 5min,_

Ils sont remonté dans sa chambre. Sting et Rogue rentrèrent en claquant la porte derrière eux.

_- Hey! Je suis de retour, je t'es pas trop manqué? Blondie?_

Il s'avança maintenant vers le lit, ou il y avait un tête blonde endormit, à côté d'elle y avait deux excèdes, ils l'observaient. Il l'a secoua mais elle ne réagit pas et ne bouge pas. Sa respiration est très calme et ces battement de cœur sont à peine audible pour un dragon slayer.

_- Lector, Que est ce qu'elle a Blondie?  
- Sting kun c'est à toi de me le dire, depuis quand tu drogue tes jouets  
- Fro est d'accord, elle avait pleuré et se sentait mal.  
- Quoi !? Je lui est rien fait. Explique tout ce qui s'était passé. Comment elle se comportait?  
- C'est difficile à expliquer..._

Flash back Lector Pov

Je rentrai avec Frosch dans la chambre de Sting,pour manger du poisson mais je me suis arrêter quand j'ai vu un jouet de Sting assis sur le lit. S'était un gros lot, je pense, elle était belle avec ces cheveux blonds comme le soleil et ces yeux marrons comme le chocolat au lait. (*_*)

Je fis signe à Frosch pour qu'elle marche derrière moi. On est resté près de la fenêtre. Sans faire de bruit. Je me demande ou est sting et pourquoi il n'est pas avec elle.

_- Je sais que vous êtes là! Sortez!_

Comment elle a fait pour me repérer?. C'est impossible. On est sortit lentement vers elle, elle nous fixait.

_- Allez n'ayait pas peur de moi. Je vais pas vous manger...Au moins pour l'instant, au faite je suis Lucy Heartfilia.  
- Frosch dit bonjour.  
- C'est Lector et toi je suppose que tu es le nouveau jouet de Sting.  
- Tg, boule de poile arrogant et dit plutôt que est ce qu'il a manger, j'ai faim._

J'était sous le choc, personne ne m'a jamais parler comme ça; comment ose t'elle?

_- Comment ose tu de me parler comme ça? Tu n'es rien ici, juste un amusement de mon maître!_

J'étais choqué à nouveau, quand elle a commençais à rire comme une folle. Je demande que est ce qu'elle a?

_- Tu es trop mignon, maintenant soit gentille et donne moi à manger et à boire._

En me disant cela elle me caressa la tête et me regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire. Blondie avait maintenant des yeux verts-bleu avec un pupille de chat. C'est quoi ce bordel !? Depuis quand il drogue ces jouets, en plus elle a une marque de guilde de Fairy Tail je comprend rien, comment Sting peut avoir des relations avec une fée, il me doit des explications. Tout à coup, elle a commencée à pleurer. La pauvre! Mais pourquoi je me sens coupable pour cette fée?

_- Fro demande pourquoi tu pleures Fairy san  
- J'ai mal... Partout dans mon corps...j'ai l'impression de m'étouffer... Je me sens exténuée ..._

Elle à l'air d´en souffrir, sa respiration est accélérée, elle est pale, elle tremble comme si elle avait froid...

_- Tient  
- Merci_

Je lui avais donner des sandwichs jambon-fromage, jambon-beurre et thon. Il y en avait 6. Frosch lui apporta un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine. Elle fini le tout en moins de cinq minutes. Je ne savais pas qu'un humain normal pouvait manger aussi beaucoup qu'un dragon slayer.

_- fro demande est ce que Fairy san se sent mieux?  
- Oui merci, j'ai juste besoin de repos..._

Elle s'est évanouie, Sting vraiment que est ce que tu lui a fait?

Fin du Flash Back

_- Sting je crois qu'on a un problème, je connais qu'une seule maladie semblable à ces symptômes.  
- Elle a vidée mon frigo! On fait quoi?  
- T'es un cas désespéré. On attend pour qu'elle se réveille et puis on l'interroge._

A suivre, Chapitre 4 réveille

_**Merci pour la lecture, j'espère que vous avez aimé**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires**_

_**ps: je suis ouverte à toute critique :)**_


	4. Chapitre 4 Réveille

Chapitre 4

Lucy P.o.v

Qu'est ce qui ce passe? J'ai la tête qui explose, je me sens faible, j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais il y'a trop de lumière. Il y'a des odeurs que je connais peu, deux de dragons slayer et ceux d'excèdes. Mais pas ceux de Natsu ou Gadjeel. Mais qui et comment je me suis retrouvée là. J'ouvre les yeux, tout est flou. Je me trouve dans une pièce c'est pas celle de l'hôpital ou de l'infirmerie. Je me souviens juste que je suis enfuit de l'infirmerie dans la matinée puis c'est un trou noir. Je me demande si c'est à cause de ma crise il faut que je retourne dans l'hôtel de Fairy Tail. J'essaye de me lever mais je tombe par terre. Merde maintenant je suis sûre que je suis repérée. Il me reste plus qu'à atteindre que quelqu'un se montre.

_- Alors la Marmotte, on se réveille que maintenant._

Je tourne ma tête pour voir le duo de Sabertooth devant l'entrée de la chambre. Oh Merde! Pourquoi je suis tombée sur eux.

_- qu'est ce qui s'était passé? Ou suis je? Et pourquoi?  
- Tu ne te rappelle pas Blondie, quelqu'un a la mémoire d'un poisson rouge  
- Sting ferme la, tu te souviens de quoi?  
- C'est flou, j'´ai fuis l'infirmerie en provoquent une course poursuite c'est de tout ce dont je me souviens..._

Il y a eut un moment de silence, Rogue semble pensif mais Sting lui se pète de rire avec son excède et son horrible sourire arrogant, je me demande ce qui le fait rire.

_- Haha n'est ce pas pathétique Lector, la petite fée à perdu le souvenirs de notre moment agréable._

Normal P.o.v

Une veine à sauter sur son front. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant s'était juste de lui fermer sa gueule. Comme un dragon elle avait de la fierté et comme un adolescent elle était facilement vexée et énervée.

_- Au lieu de rester là, vous devrez pas être plutôt au tournois?  
- Bien tentait Blondie, mais aujourd'hui c'est le jour de congé  
- Sting on doit voir Jemma, tu te souviens?  
- Rogue, ne me rappelle pas, il a juste eu de la chance!  
- Mais de quoi vous parlez?  
- Regarde_

Sting l'a ramené devant la lacrima télé et alluma la chaîne des match.

'Bonjour nos chère téléspectateur, avec vous aujourd'hui Yajima-san pour le résumer du quatrième jour des Gand Jeux Magic.

**_Après les événements du matins d'hier, les deux équipes de Fairy tail étaient recomposés en une. Avec grey, natsu, Gadjeel, Erza et Luxus. Résultat des combats:_**

**_Bacchus et Rocker contre ischia et le lapin bleu (alias capitaine des excèdes) avec la Victoire de blue pegasus  
Lyon et yuccas combat Kagoura et Milliana ont une égalité  
_**

**_le match de Fairy Tail contre Sabertooth a été reporté pour le lendemain matin, en raison de l'événement de la bataille navale,R_****_ogue et Sting contre Natsu et Gadjeel avec la Victoire de Fairy Tail_**

**_les Grand Jeux Magique reprendront demain à 13heures pour la bataille finale!_**

**_score finale 1 ère Fairy tail avec 45 points 2 eme sabertoth avec 44 points ..._**

**_Nous vous souhaitons une excellente fin de la journée.´_**

Lucy était heureuse que fairy tail a gagné mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour les dragons jumeaux vu ce que a subit Yukino quand elle a perdu. Même si elle les connait que depuis peu , elle les considérait déjà comme membre de sa famille.

_- Je n'arrive pas à y croire que Natsu et Gadjeel ont gagné...  
- T´insinue quoi par la, Blondie?  
- La troisième générations des dragons slayer est beaucoup plus forte, juste par la force de votre volonté, vous pouvez passer dans le dragon force. J'en étais sûre que ce combat aura lieu un jour; Je soutenais Natsu et priais pour sa victoire mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'avait aucune chances de vous battre._

Ils étaient maintenant bouche bée, choqués par la révélation de Constellationiste. Lucy ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait à nouveau possédée par sa crise, maintenant elle avait juste l'envie de d'embêter nos pauvre dragon slayer. Ils sont restés comme ça quelques minutes.

_- Comment tu sais tout ça.  
- Calmez vous Rogue, Ce n'est pas la façon de parler à une jeune demoiselle comme moi et toi le Blondinet si tu as quelques choses à dire ou à rajouter n'hésite pas.  
- Tu m'intrigue Blondie, J'utilise mon première souhait pour que tu me dise tout sur toi et sur ton passée  
- Hein? quel souhait?  
- Trois souhaits que tu m'a promis princesse  
- Je ne t'ai rien promis Blondinet  
- On a passé un accord dans la mâtiné, en échange je te cachais des fées. Selon les rumeurs les constellationnistes tiennent toujours paroles, ce serait dommage si ta réputation de bonne et respectueuse constellationiste était ruinée, n'est ce pas Rogue?_

Rogue a juste hochet de la tête, il savait que s'était un de ses points faibles, il l'a regardé maintenant et l'analysé, elle était pale et avait des yeux comme Lector les a décrit elle était aussi pensif. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et se sentait prise au piège.

_- Vous bluffez  
- C'est ce que tu crois Blondie, Lector dit c'est quoi le numéro Weekly Sorcier, j'imagine déjà le titre ...  
- Tu as gagné mais j'ai une condition  
- Je crois pas que tu es en position pour mettre les conditions  
- Ou ça ou je ne dirais rien  
- Sting on devrait accepter, c'est juste une condition  
- Merci Rogue, ma condition c'est que ce que vous direz restera entre nous, Comprit?_

Ils hochèrent leurs têtes, mais avant qu'elle ne commence à parler, quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre. C'était Rufus.

_- Sting, Rogue, Jemma vous attend, Orga san nous attend devant la guilde et je suis ravie de vous rencontrez Mademoiselle...  
- Heartfilia, c'est un honneur pour moi, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.  
- Moi de même, maintenant veuillez m'excuser je dois vous laissez. Sting, Rogue je vous attend en bas_

Il fit une bise sur le dos de sa main gauche puis sortit de la pièce, faisant signe avec son chapeau.

_- Lector, Frosch restait avec Blondie, on revient dans quelques instants._

_Lucy, Lector et Frosch sont restés là, seuls. _

**Voilà le 4eme chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé!**


	5. Chapter 5 L'abattoir

Chapitre 5

Lucy s'est endormit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes avec une sentiment de solitude, d´ennuis mais aussi d'inquiétude. Elle pouvait espérait aussi que sa crise se calmera après en peu de sommeil. Lector se tenait à côté avec Frosch dans ces petite pattes, elle pleurait et avait peur pour Rogue et Sting. Lui avait peur et était aussi inquiet mais il ne voulait pas paraître faible et angoisser encore plus Frosch.

~Skip Time~ au bout d´une heure environ

Lucy fut réveiller par des bruits venant d'en bas, elle a prit Frosch et Lector et descendu . Elle a était horrifier à la vu des quatre hommes devant elle. S'était Rufus et Orga qui portaient Deux masses ensanglantés. Elles étaient inconscientes et fortement blessées, avec des blessures plus au moins grave, plusieurs hématomes, le sang coulant de leurs plaies surtout celles de la tête et de la région abdominale et remplissant la pièces entière. Il lui a fallu un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que s'était Sting et Rogue se qui la fit frissonnait. Elle regarda les excèdes, ils étaient choqués. '_C'est un Monstre leur maître de guilde, comment pouvait-il!?_!' Elle savait qu'il fallait agir et vite si non ils risquaient de succomber à leurs blessures, Lucy fit signé à Rufus et Orge de les amener dans la salons et les allonger à côté. Les deux autres lui obéir même si ils sont restés perplexes et dégoûtés d'avoir des ordres d'une fée faible et imprudente, vu qu'elle a perdu deux de ces matchs. La mage se mît entre les deux a mis ça main droite sur le torse de Sting et la gauche sur celui de Rogue. Une lumière dorée à commencé de sortir enveloppant les corps des deux blessés. leurs blessures disparaissaient mais le plus blizzard s'était la flaque d'ombre sortit du corps de Rogue. Puis elle est sortit par la fenêtre. Peu de temps après la lumière s'était estompée Et on entendit des gémissements et des plaintes montrant que ça magie a fonctionné. Sting et Rogue étaient couché et endormis depuis leurs guérison, Lucy avec l'aide de Rufus, Orga et des excédés, les a transportait dans la chambre de repos. En attendant leurs réveils Rufus profitait pour lire un roman, Orga parlait avec Lector, et Frosch était blottit dans les bras de Rogue. Lucy leurs a demandait de la réveiller quand ces deux dragons slayer reprennent conscience. Orga, Rufus et les excèdes ne savait pas comment et pourquoi, elle a aidé des ennemis et des rivaux de sa guilde, ils savaient juste que cette fée vient de sauver la vie de leurs partenaires, meilleurs amis et même Nakama. Après 2 heures, des grondement firent entendu à nouveau, Orga a du réveiller la Fée qui l'envoya d'un coup de pied voler vers un mur opposé. On peut dire qu'elle s'est levée du mauvais pied. Les cinq sont rentrée dans la chambre, Lucy s'assit dans un fauteuil blanc, Frosch et Lector était assit sur ces épaules, Rufus et Orga étaient debout. Sting et Rogue étaient couché dans le même lit, s'étreignent. il était maintenant conscient même si ils avaient des yeux fermés.

_- vous mignon tout les deux, vous faites un beau petit couple ! _elle le dit avec des des cœurs dans ces yeux, les autres hochèrent positivement.

_- Je l´ai enregistré dans ma mémoire_

Les deux consterner ouvrirent les yeux, crièrent dans l'horreur et essayèrent de sortir du lit mais retombèrent rapidement dedans.

_- Arrêtez de Crier!Merde! Vous faites mal aux oreilles. Puis à votre place, je resterais tranquillement allonger surtout après des blessures pareilles  
- De quoi tu parles blondie, on a rien  
- Rufus san et Orga san est que vous avez assistez quand ils se sont fait battre?  
- Oui pourquoi ceci vous intéresse  
- Pourriez vous décrire la scène dans les moindres détailles  
- Ouais Fairy il pourra comme moi, c'est quoi le but?  
- Le but c'est de leurs rendre la mémoire alors j'attend?  
- Eh Bien..._

_Flash back normal_

Ils marchaient silencieusement à travers les rues de Crocus, chacun dans ces pensées. Maintenant les deux consterner se tenez dans le hall principal, devant eux était Jemma assit sur un sofa entourait d'un aura sombre . Chacun dans le hall restait silencieux en regardant ces trois et craignent la colère de leur Maître.

_- Sting, Rogue ... Comment avez vous pu PERDRE?_  
_- On l'a sous estimez, il nous dépasser et nous a maîtriser pendant notre combat...  
- Rogue vous me décevez ... CE SONT PAS DES PAROLES D'UN MEMBRE DE LA PLUS PUISSANTE GUILDE DE FIORE ! _Il s'entoure d'un aura noire et marche vers Rogue Puis regarde Sting. Ce dernier se tien à la droite de rogue avec la tête légèrement baissé. _ET TOI STING à tu quelques chose a rajouter ?_  
_- Rien Maître  
- LÂCHES , FAIBLES, DÉCHETS! _Il envoi son poing entouré de magie semblable à Minerva dans le ventre de Rogue celui ci cracha du sang et à était envoyait quelques mètres plus loin. Des qu'il se relève Jemma en voit un autre cette fois ci dans son visage. Il entend son nom crier par son ami qui était actuellement battu par Minerva de la même façon que lui. _VOUS AVEZ SALLIT LE NOM DE LA PLUS FORTE GUILDE!VOUS NE MÉRITEZ PAS DE FAIRE PARTIE DE SABERTOOTH, NI DE VIVRE! _Il a alors brûlé, avec sa magie la marque de guilde de rogue, sa fille à fait de même pour Sting. Mais l'abattoir ne s'est pas arrêter à là. Ils continuaient de les battre avec même plus de rage, de méprit et d'amusement. Tel père, telle fille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les autres membres pouvaient voir deux masses ensanglantés 'cadavres' et à côté d'eux se tenait Minerva et Jemma. Personne n'a osez s'interposer pour défendre leurs anciens camarades. Tout le monde dans la salle les croyait morts même le maître de la guilde. Orga, grâce à son ouïe sur développé, pouvait entendre des faibles battement de cœurs venant d'eux.

_- Orga, Rufus enlevez ces déchets loin de mes yeux et toi la nettoie le sol. Minerva vient avec moi._

Ils se précipitèrent vers eux, les ont prit et sortirent de la guilde en espèrent de pouvoir les aidés.

Fin du Flash back


	6. Chapter 6 Le passé de lucy Heartfilia 1

Chapitre 6 Le passé de lucy Heartfilia partie 1

* * *

Je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'avais le syndrome de la copie blanche :) mais maintenant mon inspiration est de retour ^^ Laissez des commentaires et bonne lecture, J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :)))

* * *

Le silence gênant, s'installa dans la pièce. Lucy et les quartes autres regardait Sting et Rogue. Ces deux là, étaient choqués et secoués, par les révélations de leurs camarades, honteux et pensifs. La mémoire leur revenait peu à peu.

_- Putain de merde Rogue, comment-a t-on pu se faire massacrer par ces moins que rien aussi facilement ? Ils vont me le payer..._  
_- Ta gueule, abeille, sa m'a déjà fatigué de vous soignez, alors épargne ma tête de tes cris_  
_- Genre c'est toi qui nous soigner, me fait pas rire._  
_- Tss, tu m'agaces ! Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux toujours demander à Rufus-san ou Orga-san ! _  
_- Avec plaisir, alors Rufus, Orga qui nous a soigné ?_  
_- C'est Mademoiselle Heartfillia _**répondit Rufus**

Abasourdi par cette réponse, les deux malades, fixèrent Lucy. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire, qu'une faible fée ait réussi de les guérir. Surtout qu'à leur connaissance la magie des constellationistes n'était pas une magie permettant de guérir. Sting était énervé, dégoutté mais aussi intrigué par elle. Il se souvent de la promesse de Lucy et était impatient de connaître la vérité.

-_ Ça me rappelle notre accord Blondie, crache le morceau !  
- De quoi tu parles Sting ? _**Demandèrent Orga et Rufus **  
_- Blondie m'avait promis trois souhaits dans la mâtiné. En échange je l'aidais a s'enfouir des fées, j'étais intrigué par elle puis Rogue voulait connaître son passé qui selon lui mystérieux et donc j'utilise un de mes souhait pour qu'elle me dise tout sur elle et sur son passé_

_- Pas avant que Rufus- san et Orga-san ne me promette que tout ce qu'ils entendront restera entre nous.  
- Et si on refuse ?_ **s'enquirent les deux mages.**_  
- Soit vous acceptez ma condition, soit vous sortez.  
- Je vous promets mademoiselle Heartfillia, sur mon honneur, de garder votre secret au péril de ma vie  
- Je vous remercie Rufus san et vous Orga San qu'est-ce que vous choisissiez ?  
- Ouais promis Fée?  
- Eh bien je vais commençais par le début, c'est à dire à mes 10 ans..._

Flashback

Le 7 juillet 777, il y avait un énorme manoir, façonnait avec du marbre blanc entourait des allées et des parcs luxueux avec au milieux une magnifique fontaine. Cette propriété s'étendait à plusieurs hectare, avec un village à côté qui était entourait d'une forêt dense et des montagnes, comme vous avez pu comprendre c'était la maison des Heartfilia. Une petite fille au cheveux blond jouait dans un parc avec sa poupée et mère. Elles se promenaient dans les allé elles durent rentrer, car sa mère se sentit mal, ces malaises arrivait de plus en plus souvent et durer de plus en plus longtemps selon Lucy. Rentrant chez eu a été confié à une devait lire chaque jour, des livres sur la bourse, l'économie, l'histoire et la géographie... . Dans la chambre d'à côtés, il y avait sa mère couchait dans un lit de soie avec son marie a son chevet. Son état empiré, Jude a du faire appelle aux médecins. Au bout de quelques heures, d'un combat acharné d'eux, la vie s'estompa du corps de Layla Heartfilia. Au bout de trois jours, On organisa son enterrement. Ce jour-là il pleuvait à flot comme si le ciel pleurait aussi sa mort. Le monde étaient tristes certains pleurés, d'autres non, dans cette foule ce tenait la petite pleurant et tenant la main de sa nourrice. A partir de ce jour, la vie de Lucy allait changé à tout jamais. Son père arrêta de jouer avec sa fille, ni porta plus attention à elle. La mort de sa femme était trop insupportable et comme sa fille lui ressemblait, sa l'énervait et il ne supportait plus de la voir. La gamine passait ces journées dans sa chambre, à elle pleurait la mort de sa mère, l'injustice de son père et sa solitude. La dernière goutte fut quand son père oublia son anniversaire et lui cria dessus car elle n'apprenait pas correctement l'économie. Abreuvée par les récits de sa mère plein de féérie et désespérée par la vie qu'elle menait désormais chez elle , elle décida de fuir sa maison pour une vie nouvelle, remplit d'aventure et pour devenir une mage de Fairy Tail.

Elle décida de partir dans la nuit, maintenant, elle prépara son petit sac à dos en mettant des vêtement chaud, quelques tee shirt avec short, un pantalon, chaussure légère, elle prit aussi une gourde remplie d'eau, sa lacrima d'identité, argent de poche et en peu de la nourriture. Elle portait un short noir avec des chaussures de marche blanche et rose et un Tee short rose, elle enfila une cap noir Avec un capuchon. Elle mangea son dernier repas, puis partit. Lucy décida de ne pas passer par le village pour s'éviter des ennuis et la gamine marcha à travers la forêt se tenant près des montagnes pour éviter de se perdre. La végétation restait très variable et dense, les montagnes étaient si hautes qu'elle lui paraissait infini tandis que les hauts arbres cachait à sa vue le ciel d'été étoilé.

Après avoir eu l'impression de marcher depuis une infinité, la petite était fatiguée , ses pieds étaient engourdis avec quelques égratignures. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce coucher tard. La nuit était froide, elle cherchait un abrit et le trouva bientôt dans une caverne à côté d'une cascade qui se versait dans un petit lac à côté. La petite touffe blonde, marchait dans la caverne en se tenant à la paroi pour ne pas tomber. Elle trouva bientôt un espace en peu près plat ou elle a décidé d'établir son campement, blondie utilisait comme oreiller son sac à dos et comme une couette sa cap.

Le lendemain, à son réveille, Lucy à été surpris de voir des fruits posées à côté de son "lit". La fille a mangé ces fruits en les savourent puis décida de sortir de la caverne pour faire sa toilette du matin. Près de la sortie se trouvait une dragonne bleu nuit avec quelques parties de son corps blanches comme le ventre, les ailes et l'extrémité de sa queue. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune magnifique. Elle était imposante, forte mais aussi magnifiquement belle et élégante. La dragonne fixait la petite fille avec des yeux doux, aimable qui rappelée à la petite, les yeux de sa mère. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, en même temps elle avait peur mais aussi se sentait en sécurité, plus seule, aimé. La dragonne sentant son hésitation, lui dit d'une voix douce.

_- C'est bon chérie tu as pas a avoir peur de moi, je ne te ferais aucun mal, je suis Céltia une dragonne des étoiles. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'apprendre ma magie de dragon slayer, je pourrais ainsi devenir ton professeur, ton ami et ta nouvelle famille. Tu n'est pas obligée d'accepter bien sur.  
- J'ai déjà ma magie de constellationiste, j'ai pas envie de la perdre, elle est trop précieuse pour moi...  
- Tu as pas à t'inquiète pour ça, t'auras juste deux magies. Alors tu acceptes?  
- Bien sur, on commence quand?  
- Maintenant, suit moi_

C'était une des plus belle période de sa vie. Céltia a réussi de remplir le vide dans son cœur et elles devinrent inséparables. Elles devinrent comme mère et la fille, Lucy a été présenté à d'autres dragons comme Wisselogia qui était le compagnon de Céltia, skiadramu son frère, Igneel, Grandiné et Métallicana qui était ces meilleurs amies. En ce moment Natsu, Gajil et Wendy ont fini leurs apprentissage de la magie de dragon slayer et avait dix ans et six ans pour Wendy. Les dragons les ont laissé continuer leurs chemins seuls. Sting et Rogue eu ont commençait a apprendre cette magie il y a deux ans, Lucy les a vu quelques fois avec leurs parents, ils avaient à l'époque six ans. Sa dragonne lui donner un surnom de Lulu et luni apprenait sa magie. Elles avaient plusieurs sites d'entraînement ,dans les montagnes et dans un lac plus loin de la caverne ou elle apprenait le ses sens comme l'ouïe ou l'odorat surdéveloppés et la force physique. Dans la clairière et la forêt elle s'entraînait à utiliser sa nouvelle magie et l'agilité. Et au final dans la prairie qui se trouver dans les montagne avec une rivière qui la traversée, notre dragonne slayer apprenait à combattre sans magie mains nues ou avec des armes différentes comme le katana. Lucy a apprit plusieurs attaques magiques comme "poing du dragon des étoiles", "rugissement d'un dragon des étoiles", "voie lactée " et de nombreuses d'autres...Elle avait changeait, elle portait des short noir avec des baskets en peu punk gris avec un top noir lui aussi, elle avait des cheveux long blond couleur d'or, lui allant jusqu'aux hanches.

Cinq ans écroulèrent, elle avait maintenant 15 ans.

* * *

A Suivre Chapitre 7 Le passé de Lucy Heartfilia partie 2


End file.
